10 years gone
by Kindred01
Summary: Gandalf looked at the mass of graves , Bilbo is missing.


It had been ten long years since Gandalf had been to the Shire. Not since he returned Bilbo to his warm Hobbit Hole and comfortable meals following the Great War. Gandolf had always hoped that the Dwarf king would come out of his gold lust and realise what he was missing. That day had come to pass a month ago. The Dwarf king had gotten into a fight with his nephews, who knew he carried some sort of a torch for the Hobbit. A hard punch to Thorin's face snapped the Dwarf out of his gold lust and he had immediately sent Gandalf to get his Hobbit.

But when he returned to the Shire he found a mass of graves on the far hill. He looked around at the sea of markers reading each name under his breath. He noticed some graves were not named, while others were. A hobbit hobbled up to him when he saw the grey wizard standing there. He stood by him and looked up at the graves.

"They came at night, Orcs I think they were, they looking for Mr Baggins, but they attacked everyone," he said.

Gandalf looked at the Hobbit and noticed he was missing a leg.

"Where is Bilbo now Ferdirand?" Gandalf asked dark hair Hobbit, who shrugged.

"There are many we didn't find Mr Gandalf, there is nothing left of Bags End." He said with a sad look .

"What of his nephew?" the wizard asked.

"We don't know either; we know that his nephew and three other young Hobbits we're all at Bags End with Bilbo," the Hobbit said.

Gandalf let an out a pained sigh as he looked at the graves "We have a stone for the missing Mr Gandalf if you wish to see their names?" he asked.

"No thank you Ferdirand Proudfoot," He said his words choking on his tongue. "Thank you for your time."

When he returned to see Thorin, the king under the mountain and the wizard stood there, looking at each other.

"Where is Bilbo? You said you would bring him back."

The wizard gave him a sad look as he placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"There was an attacked on the Shire many have died and many are missing. Bilbo and his nephew are among the few who are missing. His home was destroyed. I am sorry Thorin."

The dark haired dwarf fell back onto his throne, looking like someone had ripped his soul out of his chest as the colour drain from his face. The image of the beautiful brilliant Hobbit laying somewhere dead made his heart tighten in pain, He looked up when he heard sharp sobs come from the others who knew him. Kili looked at his uncle with hate and stormed off with angry tears. Fili ran after him.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Thorin asked.

"We can look; there is reason to think he may have run with his nephew and a few of his nephew's friends."

"Send a search party out now!" Thorin yelled as he looked at the dwarves "Get the blood Elves involved!"

A weeks turn into months with no news of their beloved Hobbit. Thorin become more in a dark mood by the day. Guilt built up in him, if he hadn't sent Bilbo away like he did then he would have been safe. It was many months later when, with no sign of the Hobbit, the hope was starting to fade. Thorin sat there, listening to nothing around him. He become despondent to the others, all he could think about is his happy Hobbit that he loved.

"Throin?" A dwarf called out, snapping the king out of his thoughts. He looked around at the small Dwarf'

"What?" he growled.

"There is a human at the door with four others."

"What does he want?" he grunted.

"He says that the four others with him are Hobbit's and one of the smaller ones is ill." Thorin looked down at the Dwarf his eyes almost glowing; he got off his thrown and grabbed him.

"Did they give names?" he yelled as he shook him "Did they say who they were?!"

"Uncle let go of Noil!" Fili asked as he tried to stop his uncle from shaking the Dwarf to death.

"Thorin." Came the soft voice. The Dwarf king turned his head to the small group, their hoods were down so they could be seen; the human man was carrying a small Hobbit in his arms.

"Thorin."

His head snapped back to the blonde Halfling, Bilbo gave a small smile as he looked at the king of under the mountain. Throin dropped the Noil and moved to Bilbo, pulling him into a hug. The Hobbit flinched but never the less he returned the hug and buried his face into Thorin's furs and let out a shaky sigh.

"My Halfling you are alive, we thought you were dead." He said looking into the bright blue eyes that have haunted his dreams for ten years.

"I've missed you too. can you please help my nephew? He isn't well and these young ones need food and rest," Bilbo asked.

Thorin looked at the young Hobbits that were huddled together looking at the Dwarf king with fear.

"Of course, Kili get the healers tell them they are treating a sick Hobbit child."

"Yes Uncle." Kili said before turning to Bilbo and hugging him. "We've all missed you," He said before running off.

They were settled in their rooms, the four young Hobbits wanted to share a room together. Frodo, Bilbo's Nephew was lying in bed drinking a sort of potion to heal his illness, and then there were Frodo's best friend, Samwise Gamgee, and their two friends Peregrin Took, known as Pippin, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, known as Marry. Bilbo watched them silently as they slept. They were all cleaned in large baths, with the amount of dirt and the blonde coming off them; they had to fill the bath three times. Once given food, that hit their stomachs like bricks, they were placed in the large bed with Bilbo watching them. They fell asleep as soon as their curly hair head's hit the pillows.

Thorin watched Bilbo kiss them all good night and leave the room to let them sleep. The blond Hobbit looked up at the Dwarf who held out his arms form him. The Halfling fell into his arms and buried his head and let out uncontrollable sob, his small hands fisted Thorin's clothes as the Dwarf wrapped his arms around him and held him close, letting him have his break down. Thorin led Bilbo into his room, which was a cross from the 4 small Hobbit's room "Shhhh you safe now you home," Thorin said softly.

"H..Home?" Bilbo said looking up at him, the dark hair Dwarf nodded.

"Yes Bilbo Baggins this is your home and for those small being you have with you this will be your home now." He told him.

"Thank you Thorin."

"I regret everything I said to you Bilbo, you did what you thought was right and I was so blinded by greed that …"

"Shhh," Bilbo said putting his hand on the Dwarf's lips "Thorin, I understand," He said to him with a soft smile.

"You should hate me."

"I don't," He answered "Can we just sleep please? We can talk more tomorrow."

Thorin nodded and helped Bilbo undress watching the Hobbit blush as he felt the king of the Dwarf's fingers touch his bare shoulders, then Bilbo pushed Thorin's hands away "S..Stop." He said looking away, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Bilbo," He whispered as he brought the Hobbit's face back to him.

"You can't look," He whispered.

"Why?" Thorin asked, as he saw Bilbo hold his shirt closer to him.

"I got burnt in the fire at Bags end when I when I was getting them out." Thorin shook his head and pulled the Halfling hands away and pulled his shirt off him and looked at the burns on his right arm and chest.

"Bilbo, it's okay, you shouldn't be a shamed of these; you should wear them in pride. You saved your nephew and his friends. You have taken care of them for five years on your own. You are a brave, strong Hobbit, not many from the Shire would do this." Bilbo looked up at him and let his tears fall from his face. "You are still beautiful, Bilbo, as the day we first met."

"Thorin," Bilbo said softly as he kissed the Dwarf. Thorin tangled his fingers into the golden blonde hair and kissed back.

The kiss ended on the bed as they wrapped their arms around each other, Thorin keeping Bilbo close to his side as they drifted off to sleep. He wondered what will happen when they woke, he wondered how the young Hobbit's will deal with being is a kingdom of Dwarfs. He found he didn't much care at the moment as he held his Halfling, feeling his soft hairless skin on his own callused and hairy skin. He took in Bilbo's scent and smiled at having him back, he wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon, not if he could help it. He briefly wondered if the elves would be willing to help in extending Blibo's existance, but it was another thought for tomorrow.


End file.
